Stanley
by Supermask
Summary: Stanley Roberts is not your ordinary prefect on University Island, he can fight and use weapons, but when the University gets taken over by a mad student, it's up to Stanley to save the day!
1. New Year

The camera pans through a forest as some soldiers holding their guns march through the forest as one of them was seen to be a gray yoshi.

"Watch your six guys, they could be anywhere" the gray yoshi said as he suddenly gets hit in the shoulder with paint as he grunted in pain and fell onto the floor and crawls behind cover as the remains of his team get shot by the paint aswell as they also fell onto the floor as a group of five walk towards the gray yoshi and look down at him.

"Match point" a voice said as the gray yoshi looks up at the team to reveal a blue yoshi who chuckles at the gray yoshi gets up.

"For fuck sake Stanley, what can you paint do you have in that thing?" the gray yoshi said.

"Well Gary, you haven't been shot where the shine never shines" the blue yoshi named Stanley said sarcastically as the duo both laugh and walk off together.

"I can't believe summer ends today, i have been enjoying myself here this year, but going back to University Island is going to be a massive bummer" the gray yoshi named Gary said.

"Hey, we're prefects, we have a responsibility to care for the students" Stanley said.

"Just as long as you don't shoot them with a paintball gun, that will do just fine, oh and keep our hands to ourselves aswell, trust me, you know damn well how we are in hand to hand combat, we're both worthy opponents, but next summer, i'm definitely giving you the surprise shot" Gary said.

"We'll see Gary, now then, let's head back to University" Stanley said.

* * *

A car with Stanley & Gary in it was seen driving down the highway towards a ferry port.

"_I got my first real six string, bought it at the five and dime__, __played it til my fingers bled, was the summer of '69, me and some guys from school, had a band and we tried real hard, Jimmy quit and Jody got married, i_ _shoulda known we'd never get far, but when I look back now, that summer seemed to last forever__, a__nd if I had the choice, ya, I'd always wanna be there, those were the best days of my life"_ Stanley & Gary sang along to the radio before headbanging as the car drives onto a cruiser as Stanley & Gary get out of the car and walk through the cruiser's car park and walk up stairs onto a cruiser deck as Stanley accidentally bumps into someone with a bunch of books as one of them falls off the boat as Stanley quickly catches it while the rest of the books fall onto the floor.

"Terribly sorry about that" Stanley said before looking at the figure he bumped into to reveal a pink yoshi wearing glasses.

"It's ok, thank you for helping me out mister" the pink yoshi said before walking off past the duo as Stanley watches her as Gary notices a look on Stanley's face.

"I see what's going on here mister, you look like you found your dream crush" Gary teased with a grin.

"Oh shut up dude, i was just helping the poor thing pick up her books" Stanley said.

"Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson" a voice said from behind the duo as they turn to notice a charizard wearing a tie behind them.

"Principal Mander sir, it's great to see you again, for the last year that is, you will need to find some new prefects soon" Stanley said.

"Yes i know, i will miss both of you after your graduation, but let's hope this year will be your best one yet, you already been making this University an amazing place, please do not let me down this year" the charizard named Principal Mander said as the cruiser horn was heard going off.

"Attention all students, the cruiser is now about to depart to University Island, we will arrive at the University in 4 hours, in the meantime, have a great cruise" a voice announced on a speaker as the cruiser soon left the dock as loads of students wave goodbye to their families as Stanley & Gary watch them as Gary's stomach rumbled.

"You hungry already?" Stanley asked.

"I haven't eaten all day, i didn't get up until just before the said time you were meeting at the forest for a game of paintball" Gary replied.

"That's true, by the way you might wanna cover it that shoulder mark" Stanley taunted before walking off.

"Oh whatever dude, fuck you!" Gary said before flipping Stanley off.

"Never gonna happen!" Stanley teased as Gary sped off after him.

"I honestly hate him sometimes" Gary said to himself before running off to catch up with Stanley as a Pikachu watches the duo from the upper decks of the cruiser.

"Prefects, they always get in the way, they ruin the fun out of everything, and i really fucking hate them so much, but don't worry, i'll squash them both like a bug sometime soon once i get on the island, along with anyone else who gets in my way…" the Pikachu said before walking off while laughing.


	2. Boat Beatdown

Stanley was seen leaning on the side of the ship having a smoke during a rainstorm as Gary walks up to him.

"Stanley you should come inside, the storm is starting to get worse" Gary said to him.

"Yeah i'll be inside soon, just give me a couple of minutes" Stanley replied as Gary nodded and walked off as Stanley continues to smoke as a pikachu and two koopa troopas walks towards Stanley who turns and faces the trio.

"Look you three shouldn't be out here, it's not safe" Stanley said before another koopa troopa from behind Stanley bashes him in the legs with a baseball bat as Stanley falls onto the floor and tries to get up as the pikachu grabs him by the head.

"Prefects, such disgusting bastards, ruin everything, and a complete waste of fucking time, i have dealt with other prefects from other universities, it's time for you to say goodbye to being a prefect aswell as your friend Mr. Thompson" the Pikachu said before slamming Stanley's face onto the floor as he grunted in pain as the pikachu then gets up and walks off.

"Make him badly injured enough to not have any strength to swim" the pikachu ordered as he enters a room and looks at the group out the window before sitting down and starts reading a magazine.

* * *

Two koopa troopas pick up Stanley and hold him as the koopa troopa with the baseball bat aims at Stanley's head before taking a swing at him as Stanley dodges which hits one of the koopa troopas on the head as he gets knocked out by it and lets go of Stanley as he kicks the one with the baseball bat in the chest before headbutting the koopa troopa grabbing hold of him and then throws him overhead as the koopa troopa with the baseball bat swings at Stanley who dodges and then the koopa troopa swings again but Stanley grabs the bat and then elbows the koopa troopa in the face before punching him in the face and then uppercuts him as the koopa troopa went flying onto the floor knocking him out as Stanley hears whimpering and turns and faces the koopa troopa with a nose bleed crawling away as Stanley grabs him as the koopa troopa yelped.

* * *

The pikachu was still reading the magazine as the koopa troopa went flying through the window which startles the pikachu.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the pikachu said in fear before noticing a fire axe and elbows the glass around it and then grabs it and then holds it ready as Stanley then dived through the window and pounces the pikachu and pins him to the floor as he drops the fire axe.

"Next time you should be careful on who you are against pipsqueak" Stanley threatened.

"Fuck you, prefect…" the pikachu said before Stanley picks up the pikachu and then faceplants him against a locker before opening the locker and bashes his face on the door with it as Stanley pins him against the locker as the pikachu tried to swing at Stanley but he dodges and then Stanley headbutts him as the pikachu whimpered in pain.

"Please, no more, i'm sorry…" the pikachu said.

"You better be fucking sorry, you may have dealt with other prefects, but i'm a lot more different then the rest of them, you see i have one thing that they dont" Stanley said.

"And what would that be?" the pikachu asked with a whimper.

"Skills" Stanley replied before the pikachu pulls out a pocket knife and was about to stab Stanley but he grabs the hand with the knife in it and breaks it as the pikachu screams in pain as Stanley lets him go as Principal Mander & Gary run in and notice the commotion.

"What the hell happened here!?" Principal Mander shouted out as Gary walks up to the pikachu and checks him.

"He's got a broken arm, it's not good" Gary said before looking at the unconscious koopa troopas.

"Mr. Roberts, you forgotten the prefect's code, we should never do anything like this ever" Principal Mander said while crossing his arms.

"I forgot the code, i was defending myself, this pipsqueak along with his boy band, ganged up on me, one of them had a fucking baseball bat for christ sake, what else was i supposed to do…" Stanley shouted out before sighing.

"Once we get to the island, head to my office straight away…" Principal Mander said with a glare before walking off as Gary walks up to Stanley.

"Stanley, perhaps you should get some sleep, and i'll take all of these lot to first aid, you had a busy day Stanley" Gary said as Stanley sighs.

"Would you do the same thing if you were ganged up on like that" Stanley said to Gary, but got no response from him.

"This is fucking STUPID!" Stanley roared before kicking a table as it breaks and then storms out of the room as Gary watches with concern.

"I think we should get you to anger management class Stanley…" Gary said to himself.


	3. Stanley & Principal Mander

The boat soon arrived at University Island as everyone got off the boat including Stanley as Principal Mander walks up behind him.

"Mr. Roberts" Principal Mander said to Stanley who turns and faces the Principal.

"Yes sir?" Stanley asked.

"I need to see you in my office, it's time to talk about your anger problems" Principal Mander said before walking off as Stanley follows him.

* * *

Principal Mander & Stanley were later in the Principal's office as he reads Stanley's history book.

"Interesting, so Gary told me in the past few summers, you spend most of your time training in your boxing, and also, are really good at using weapons, paintball weapons that is" Principal Mander said.

"Why thank you sir" Stanley said.

"But that still doesn't give you an excuse to beat up some students" Principal Mander said.

"I was defending myself, they were ganging up on me, i had no choice" Stanley said.

"Stanley, you're a good kid, but i don't really want to get rid of one of my best prefects i ever had in this University, so me and Gary made some arrangements to book you into group therapy" Principal Mander said.

"Sir, i'm fine" Stanley said.

"No you're not Stanley, then make your way there, the others should be waiting for you" Principal Mander said before Stanley then gets up and walks out of the room as Principal Mander watches.

* * *

Stanley walks up to his locker and opens it as Gary walks up to him.

"Gary why would you sign me up on therapy?" Stanley asked.

"Because you need help Stanley" Gary replied as he puts his hand on Stanley's shoulder who then grabs Gary and then pins him onto the locker as other students face the duo while gasping.

"Yes i do, your anger is getting worse by the minute" Gary said as Stanley then lets go of Gary before storming off as Gary watches in concern and then walks off.

* * *

The pikachu Stanley knocked out earlier was awake and lying in the first aid room as Gary enters and wanders towards him who notices Gary.

"You're the other prefect right, you're not gonna beat me up are you?" the Pikachu asked.

"No i'm not, i'm not like Stanley, but you must have lots of guts to stand up to a prefect like that, besides you bought a pocket knife in, how did you manage to get it past security?" Gary asked.

"That is none of your fucking business" the pikachu replied.

"Ok now i really wish i shouldn't have asked in the first place" Gary said before pulling up a chair and sits down next to the pikachu.

"What do you want anyway, an apology?" the Pikachu said.

"No, a request, you see me as a prefect like all the other students, but me, i'm different, well not like Stanley who has boxing training like me since we are both equally matched, but you just leave me to deal with him, and my request is that you help me, take over the university" Gary said as the Pikachu's eyes widen.

"Take over the university, that's too risky" the Pikachu replied.

"No it isn't, now then, if we want to know each other, you need to tell me your name" Gary said to the Pikachu who sighs.

"Summers, Gabriel Summers" the Pikachu now called Gabriel replied.

"Nice to meet you Summers, from now on, i'm in charge of you and your boys, so feel me to call me boss, but you can still give orders to your boys that i will give you, but don't fucking disobey me, once fuck up and we're history, do you understand?" Gary said.

"Yes boss" Gabriel replied.

"Good, now get some rest, once you are healed up, come and find me, i'll be around the fields" Gary said before walking out of the room as Gabriel watches with concern before lying back down onto the bed.


	4. Sally

Gary was on the fields watching students play a football game together as one of them trips up a player as the referee blows his whistle.

"You did that on fucking purpose ya fuck!" a charmander snapped at a squirtle.

"Well you shouldn't have bumped into me!" the squirtle snapped back before the charmander pounces the squirtle and starts to fight him as Gary notices the brawl and quickly ran towards the duo and stood in between them.

"Alright what's going on here!" Gary said.

"He started it!" the squirtle said.

"Yeah, i started it, i'm gonna finish it" the charmander said before swinging at the squirtle as Gary grabs his fist.

"May i remind you violence is not in this University Island, if Principal Mander finds out this, you're gonna be in big trouble from one of the prefects here named Stanley, and he will make sure you'll never leave first aid, now are we gonna along, or not?" Gary asked as the duo sighs and shake hands as Gary picks up the football.

"Now, we'll all play the game without any psychical contact, and play along like we're friends, ok" Gary said before the charmander takes the ball as Gary walks off.

"You seem to do great work at being a prefect sir" a female voice said as Gary would turn and notice a pink yoshi wearing glasses.

"Yes i am, who are you?" Gary asked.

"My name is Sally Yoomer, and i like to do a study on human behavior and activity" the pink yoshi now named Sally before pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Now then, i just need your name" Sally said.

"Gary Thompson" Gary said as Sally writes his name down in the notebook.

"Enjoying your time Gary?" a voice said from behind Sally as they notice Stanley leaning against a lamp post while wearing sunglasses.

"Stanley, what a surprise to see you, i thought you would have been expelled after that little incident?" Gary asked.

"Nah, it was just a warning, say isn't that the girl from the boat who i bumped into?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah, that's me, i remember you mister, Sally Yoomer is my name" Sally replied.

"Stanley Roberts" Stanley replied as the duo shake hands.

"Listen i'll just leave you two to chat, i just remembered i need to see someone, so i'll talk to you later Stanley" Gary said as he later walks off as Stanley & Sally look at each other.

"So, you a new student, cause i never seen you here before" Stanley said.

"Yes this is my first year here, i'm basically just looking forward to making a lot of new friends, and the first lot of people i encounter are prefects, so tell me a little about yourself Mr. Roberts" Sally said.

"Well, i'm basically just the hard man here, most students fear me, but some of them do try their best to take me on, but it never works out, i been busy boxing" Stanley replied.

"But isn't violence not allowed here, even as a prefect" Sally said.

"Yeah i know, but i do have anger issues, but i'm supposed to be doing anger therapy, but i kinda snuck away from it, i can't fucking stand boring shit like that, but thank god this is my final year so i can explore the city, and get a real job" Stanley said.

"Also prefects shouldn't really swear aswell" Sally said as Stanley sighs.

"I know they shouldn't, but i just can't help myself sometimes" Stanley replied.

"Maybe you should go out somewhere right now" Sally asked as Stanley's eyes widen.

"That's a great idea actually, but i'll do it on one condition, you come with me to make sure i don't lose my shi…, temper" Stanley replied as Sally's eyes widen.

"Me, alright, but where do we go?" Sally asked.

* * *

Stanley led Sally to a boat named "Supermask".

"On a boat ride to the city and explore there, i like you to meet Supermask, she's a beauty, i had her since my 2nd year here at the University, and it's really helpful to get around from the University to the city and back" Stanley said.

"It, looks nice, but Mr. Roberts i don't think we should travel, what if we have a class and we're not there" Sally said.

"It's the weekend, no classes on the weekend" Stanley said before he reaches out for her hand.

"You coming?" Stanley asked as Sally looks away as Sally then takes his hand and boards the boat as Stanley unties the rope attached to the boat before boarding the boat and then sits in the driver's seat and turns the boat on.

"You may want to hold on" Stanley said as Sally holds on tight as Stanley turns on the boat as it then drives off towards the city as Gary watches from the distance on the cliff and then pulls out his phone and walks off.

"Summers, Stanley is gone, meet me outside the Principal's office" Gary spoke to the phone.

_"Got it boss, how many men do you need?"_ Gabriel's voice asked from the phone.

"All of them, we need to cover up the Principal's disappearance by pretending he's sick, see ya there" Gary replied before hanging up and then continues to watch Stanley drive the boat away from the University before walking off away from the cliff.


	5. Kidnapping The Principal

Principal Mander was writing in his office as a knock on a door was heard.

"Come in" Principal Mander said as Gary enters as Principal Mander looks up at him.

"Ah Mr. Thompson, what brings you in my office?" Principal Mander asked as Gary sat down on a chair.

"Well sir, i was getting worried how long you been at this University, i heard some students say that you been working here for 30 years, wow, you are really old, and you never thought of retirement after all this time" Gary replied as Principal Mander let out a chuckle.

"No, i don't plan to retire anytime soon, us Charizards are pretty strong to a lot of things" Principal Mander said.

"Does that including sleeping darts?" Gary asked.

"What do you mean?" Principal Mander said, before letting out a yelp and gets up, knocking his chair over, and starts to feel dizzy, and notices a dart in his leg as Gary pulls out a dart gun and smiles at Principal Mander.

"You, son of a…" Principal Mander said before falling asleep onto the ground before he could finish his sentence as Gary stands there with a smile as Gabriel and the koopa troopas enter.

"Bury him on the beach, and make sure you don't get spotted, classes are running now anyways" Gary said to everyone before walking off as the Koopa Troopa's pick up Principal Mander.

* * *

Principal Mander was cuffed and thrown into a coffin as Gary, Gabriel, and the Koopa Troopa's look down at him.

"Why are you doing this Thompson, you were one of my best prefects" Principal Mander said to him.

"Yes, yes i was, but i wanted much more power, we were never higher then the teachers, or you Principal Mander, so now with you gone and out of the way, along with the other piece of shit teachers in this University, i will be the only one to teach these students, the art of war" Gary replied as Principal Mander's eyes widen as Gary walks off.

"Bury him…" Gary said as Principal Mander tries to break free as Gabriel closes and locks the coffin before the Koopa Troopa's throw it into the hole and start burying it.

* * *

Stanley was seen tying up the boat's rope to a post on a dock next to the city before looking up at Sally and helps her off the boat.

"Thank you Mr. Roberts" Sally said.

"Please, just call me Stanley" Stanley said with a smile.

"Thank you Stanley, so what are we doing right now?" Sally asked.

"Well we could have a meal together, i know this restaurant that has some nice food" Stanley said before heading off with Sally as they enter a restaurant called Shy Guy Restaurant, and wait for a waiter to lead them to a table before a shy guy waiter walks towards the duo.

"A table for two?" the shy guy asked.

"Yes please" Stanley replied.

"Right this way please" the shy guy said, leading the duo to their table before stopping next to it as Stanley & Sally sat down at the table as the shy guy place menus on the table.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes" the shy guy said to the duo before walking off as Stanley & Sally pick up the menus and reads them as Stanley looks at Sally, before looking back at the menu.

"Ooh they do hunter's chicken here" Sally said.

"You like hunter's chicken?" Stanley asked.

"Of course, my mother was really good at making it, i call it a family tradition really" Sally said.

"I thought you would be into the posh stuff, i never really knew much about people who are pretty smart, wearing those glasses of yours, it gives it away" Stanley replied.

"So you're basically saying that i'm intelligent because i wear glasses" Sally said.

"Well, yeah, i was never really into much educational work, well i do some of it sometimes, but being a prefect, my job is to make sure the students behave themselves" Stanley said.

"By beating them up?" Sally said.

"It's called self defense, you'll have no idea" Stanley said.

"Self defense, what do you mean by that?" Sally said.

"Look, let's just order the food ok" Stanley said before the shy guy came back with a pen and notepad.

"Ok what do you two want?" the Shy Guy said to the duo.

"I'll have the hunter's chicken, what do you want Stanley?" Sally asked.

"I'll have the same she's having" Stanley replied as the shy guy writes it down on the notepad.

"Ok how about drinks?" the shy guy asked.

"I'll have rose wine mixed with lemonade" Stanley replied.

"I'll just have some water thank you" Sally said as the shy guy writes it down on the notepad.

"Ok, it should be with you soon" the shy guy said to the duo.

"Wonderful, thank you waiter" Stanley said to the shy guy waiter before he walks off as Stanley & Sally put their menus away, and wait for their food to turn up as Stanley notices a bunch of bikers giving them dirty looks as the bikers then get up and walk out of the restaurant as Stanley faces Sally, giving her a smile.


	6. Biker Brawl

Stanley & Sally walk down the streets during a rainstorm with Stanley holding an umbrella as he and Sally stand underneath it as they smile as bikes were heard driving up to the duo and stop in front of them.

"Alright pal, i seen that looks you given us, and we don't let anyone get away with something like that" the lead biker threatened.

"Stanley we should head home, we don't need any trouble here" Sally said trying to drag Stanley away as one of the bikers grab Sally and pulls her away from Stanley.

"Hey take your fucking hands off her!" Stanley said before two bikers grab Stanley and pin him against a wall as the lead biker pulls out a knife and puts it against Stanley's neck.

"How about we draw a letter on your chest, our gang's name will do really good, you'll learn kid to never less with a viper…" the biker said before he was about to cut Stanley as the biker with Sally tries to kisses her but she kicks him in the balls and pushes him to the floor and then grabs the lead biker and tries to pull him away from Stanley.

"Leave him alone!" Sally said as the lead biker pushes her to the floor as she hits it with a thud as her glasses fall off her and smash as the bikers laugh as Sally starts to cry as Stanley watches as his eyes went wide and then gives the lead biker a massive glare before grabbing the two bikers heads and bash them against each other as they fall onto the floor as the lead biker turns and faces Stanley and swings his knife at him as Stanley grabs his arm and then elbows it making him drop the knife as Stanley elbows him in the face as the last biker with chains wraps them around Stanley's neck and then tries to strangle him as Stanley headbutts him with the back of his head and then flips the biker overhead and lands in a trash can as the lead biker grunts in pain as Stanley picks up the knife and walks towards the lead biker and grabs him and pins him against a lamp post.

"Now, i don't let anyone get away from hurting my friends like that, oh and by the way, you can keep your knife" Stanley said before stabbing the biker in the shoulder with the knife as he screams as he bashes his face against the lamp post knocking him out as Stanley turns and faces Sally and helps her up as Sally tries to see, but notices it's Stanley and hugs him.

"Stanley, when did you learn to do that…" Sally said to him.

"I had loads of practice, now come on, let's get back to the University quickly" Stanley said as the duo quickly sped off.

* * *

Stanley's boat were later seen entering the cave as Stanley stops the boat and gets off it and ties the boat's rope to a post before helping Sally off the boat.

"I apologise about your glasses, i hope i can get you a new pair so " Stanley said.

"They were mostly reading glasses anyway, i can see you, just not anything to read with, which is why i kept them on all the time" Sally replied.

"Ah…" Stanley said as a flashlight was seen as the duo turn around to notice Gary standing there with a flashlight.

"Oh it's just you Stanley, i thought you were supposed to be at anger management class" Gary said to him.

"Yeah well, that is not happening, i don't care what the principal thinks" Stanley replied, walking past Gary as he and Sally follow Stanley into the University grounds.

"Stanley, you can't just disobey the principal's orders just like that" Gary said.

"Well i should really speak to the Principal about that" Stanley said.

"Actually that's not a good idea really, you see Principal Mander, he's buried himself in bed, he's really sick, he's caught some flu, hopefully he'll recover soon, and we can't really enter the Principal's resting area" Gary said.

"Oh dear, is it serious?" Sally asked Gary.

"We don't know, i was about to say who are you, but you're the girl who was with Stanley earlier, i didn't recognise you without your glasses, you actually look really good without them" Gary said.

"Thank you…" Sally said with a smile, before yawning.

"Well, i better head off to my room to start learning, i do have some contact lenses that can help me out with ready, but thank god i didn't wear them after what happened earlier, good moves Stanley" Sally said before walking off as Stanley & Gary watch her, before the duo face each other.

"Good moves?" Gary said to him with confusion, before noticing the blood on his chest.

"Oh no, Stanley what happened this time, what did you do?" Gary asked.

"A couple of bikers were getting in our way, they pinned me to the wall, broke Sally's glasses, and that's when i lost my shit" Stanley replied.

"See that's why you need to take these anger management classes Stanley, you can't keep skipping them, you're anger is getting worse everyday, you keep hurting people, and pretty soon one day, you'll kill someone and be remembered not as a prefect, but a murderer, do you want everyone in this University to start calling you that?" Gary asked as Stanley shakes his head.

"Good, now take those classes Stanley, i mean it, it will do you good, along with everyone else here…" Gary said to him before walking off as Stanley watches this.

* * *

Stanley enters his room before lying down on his bed and sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe he's right, maybe i do need to take these classes" Stanley said, looking at a picture which had an elder blue yoshi and an elder white yoshi along with three little yoshi's, one blue and two white as Stanley picks up the picture and smiles at them.

"I want to make your proud mother, father" Stanley said as he puts his face against the picture while closing his eyes as he starts to cry before opening his eyes, removing his face from the picture and places it down gently on the table.

"I'll be seeing you again soon…" Stanley said as he lies back down on the bed before burying his face in the pillow while crying.


	7. Chief Yoomer

The next day in the cafeteria, Gary was sitting at a table eating lunch as Gabriel walked up to him with a plate of lunch as he places it on the table before sitting down.

"Boss, i'm scared about that Prefect, what if he attacks me again" Gabriel said to him with concern.

"You don't need to worry about Stanley, he won't go anywhere near you" Gary replied.

"But what if he finds out our plan, along with the other students" Gabriel said to him with concern.

"Well, if anyone else finds out, we'll convince them to join us, or we'll have to place them in a punishment they'll never want to forget" Gary replied as Stanley walks up to them and sits down.

"Hey aren't you the Pikachu that tried to bully me on the boat?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah, sorry if i never got the chance to talk to you since i was so scared i would get attacked again, but i apologise for my behaviour, i agree it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but hopefully i'll try to be more smarter after that" Gabriel replied.

"Apology accepted, and yeah i am sorry about that whole thing injuring you so badly" Stanley said as he and Gabriel smile at each other as Gabriel finishes eating and gets up.

"Right, i got a Principal to pay a visit to" Gabriel said.

"The Principal needs some alone time, he's currently sick" Gary said.

"Right, i'll pay a visit later then" Gabriel said before walking off as Stanley & Gary watch.

"How did the anger management therapy go?" Gary asked Stanley.

"I haven't done it yet, well i booked myself for the appointment after lunch, there were no spaces before" Stanley replied.

"Right, that's good then, hope it goes well for you, and everyone else here, hopefully nothing will ruin our futures together" Gary said with a smile.

"I hope not" Stanley said before noticing Sally sitting down next to them with a dinner plate.

"Hey guys" Sally said before letting out a yawn.

"Woke up too early?" Stanley asked.

"No, i had difficulty sleeping, after seeing what you do to those bikers Stanley, i was so scared i thought i was gonna get raped" Sally replied.

"Well you didn't thanks to me" Stanley said.

"Yeah, well hopefully my father doesn't find out what happened to me" Sally said.

"Your father is not gonna find out anyway if we don't mention a single word about it to him" Stanley said.

"Well, that's not exactly going to be easy Stanley, you see well, he's uh…" Sally said, starting to sound really nervous.

"He's what?" Stanley asked, raising an eyebrow at her before taking a sip of his drink.

"He's the chief of police" Sally replied as Stanley chokes on his drink as he coughs.

"Ah fuck, if he finds out that i'm the main suspect that beat up those bikers, i'm a dead man…" Stanley said to himself.

"Well, bikers are not gonna be pay a visit to cops anyway, they hate them, so everything is going to be ok Stanley, you are not going to be prison, so just don't worry about it" Gary said.

"I hope you're right buddy, i hope you're right" Stanley said, taking another sip of his drink, before putting it down on the table.

* * *

Medics were seen treating the bikers Stanley beat up as a car was seen driving up to the scene as it stops next to them as a pink yoshi wearing a detective coat and hat walks up to the lead biker but then hears a smash and then stops and looks down and notices Sally's glasses on the floor as he picked them up and looks at them before facing the lead biker and walks towards them.

"Where did you get these?" the pink yoshi threatened, showing the lead biker the glasses.

"We found them" the lead biker replied before the pink yoshi kicks the lead biker in the gut as he falls onto the floor before placing his boot on the lead biker's neck.

"I don't like liars, now i'm gonna ask again, where the fuck did you get the glasses?" the pink yoshi threatened.

"Ok, we were ganging up on a blue yoshi and a pink yoshi with glasses, cute couple they are" the lead biker replied.

"Blue yoshi?" the pink yoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's a brutal fighter, nearly killed all of us" the lead biker replied.

"Which way were they heading last time you saw them?" the pink yoshi asked.

"Towards the docks" the lead biker replied as the pink yoshi looks up at the docks in the distance.

"How do you know who's glasses those belong to?" the lead biker said.

"They belong to my daughter, and if you ever lay a finger on her again, i'm gonna give you a fucking life sentence, do i make myself clear?" the pink yoshi threatened as the lead biker nodded.

"Good" the pink yoshi said with a smile before walking off into his car and enters it as a policeman walks up to him.

"Chief Yoomer, what's the plan?" a policeman asked the pink yoshi now named Chief Yoomer.

"I'm gonna pay a visit to my daughter at University Island, but i'm going alone, i'm gonna have a chat with this blue yoshi…" Chief Yoomer said before driving off as the policeman watches.


	8. Stanley & Chief Yoomer

Stanley was doing shadow boxing in his room as knocking was heard on his door as he walks up to it and opens it up to reveal Chief Yoomer on the other side of it.

"Stanley Roberts?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"Who's asking?" Stanley replied.

"My name is Chief Yoomer, i'm here to ask you some questions regarding an incident that happened recently with a few bikers, may i come in" Chief Yoomer said as Stanley let Chief Yoomer who leans on against a wall as Stanley sat down on a chair.

"Let me guess, you're here to file a complaint to me, listen Yoomer, i was protecting this girl, who to you is a really nice daughter" Stanley said.

"I see, you're not her boyfriend are you?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"Pfft, what gave you that fucking idea, we're just friends, by the way, am i under arrest?" Stanley said.

"No, just a warning, i appreciate you saving my daughter from those bikers, but next time leave the police to deal with this, alright bud" Chief Yoomer said before getting up and walking off and opens the door.

"I hope you have a wonderful day Mr. Roberts" Chief Yoomer said, before walking out of the room while closing the door.

* * *

Chief Yoomer was seen walking towards the police boat parked at the dock.

"Dad?" a voice said from behind him as Chief Yoomer turns and faces the voice to reveal Sally.

"Hi sugar pea, how you doing?" Chief Yoomer said with a smile.

"Doing fine, just wanted to know what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I was just investigating some short crime, basically your friend Stanley along with those bikers, are you still ok, they didn't hurt you much did they?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"Dad, i'm fine, they didn't do much to me anyway" Sally replied.

"Good, now just take care of yourself hey sugar pea" Chief Yoomer said before kissing his daughter on her forehead before walking off onto his boat as he drives it away from the island as Sally then pulls out a metal detector and uses it on the beach as it starts beeping at something and then looks down at it, to notice there were shovel marks on the sand.

"What could be buried here?" Sally asked herself before a hand suddenly grabs her, revealing to be Gary.

"Miss Yoomer, you exploring the beach by yourself, what are you gonna find here?" Gary asked her, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, i was just noticed some odd shape here, it's rectangular, like a coffin shaped, do you know anything about that?" Sally asked.

"Miss Yoomer, i only knows what happens on campus grounds, not what's going on the beach, we tend to leave the beach to the teachers and the principal, makes our jobs a whole lot easier, besides what are you gonna find on this beach anyway" Gary said as Sally sighs.

"Perhaps you're right, looks like metal detectors aren't really much of a think nowadays anyway" Sally said before walking off as Gary watches her as Gabriel walked out with a bag of food and a shovel as Gary notices and quickly snatches them off him.

"What are you doing?" Gary whispered.

"Doing what you requested" Gabriel whispered back.

"After when the girl just walks off, Summers, what would happen if she noticed, huh, our game would be over if she would tell anyone, or i'll probably have to deal with her in a way that wouldn't be nice" Gary replied before grabbing Gabriel by the throat and lifts him in the air.

"See this is what i'll do, i'll lift you in the air right now, and then slowly turn your head as much as possible, until the last sound you'll hear, is the crack from your neck as i twist it, which would kill you straight away, now you wouldn't want that now would you?" Gary asked.

"No, boss" Gabriel replied with a whimper as Gary smiles and drops it.

"Now then, you will only feed the Principal every night, but only if the beach is quiet, make sure nobody is around when you do it" Gary said giving him the shovel and the food back before walking off as Gabriel looks and then proceeds to dig up the coffin.

* * *

Sally walks up to Stanley's door and knocks on it as he opens it.

"My father came to visit you about the whole biker thing didn't he?" Sally asked as Stanley sighs.

"Of course you would know about that, you're his daughter anyway, listen Sally, we should stop hanging out, anyone who i become friends with gets hurt a lot, and i'm not a good friend to anyone…" Stanley said, sitting down on a chair, putting his hands on his head as Sally sat down next to him.

"Stanley, you're not a bad friend, i think you are the bravest and most kindest man i have ever heard met" Sally said as Stanley looks at her as the duo look into each other's eyes.

"Looking at your eyes, i can see something in you i never thought i would see in anyone else" Stanley said.

"Yeah, i'm thinking the same thing really" Sally said before getting up and walks off towards a drawer and opens it up.

"Oh no, what do we have here?" Sally asked, pulling out a condom and shows it to Stanley as he blushes.

"I think it's time that we should put these to good use" Sally said with a grin before pouncing at Stanley as the duo fell onto the bed, accidentally turning out the lights aswell.


	9. Gabriel's Big Mistake!

Stanley and Sally were seen sleeping in bed together late at night as Sally yawns and wakes up and then gets out of bed and then gets up and stretches and then hears someone talking outside and makes her way to the door and peeks through it to notice Gabriel on the phone with someone.

"Boss we almost got caught again on the beach, a couple snuck down and went skinny dipping on us, if we're gonna keep the principal our prisoner, we need to move him somewhere else" Gabriel spoke to the phone as Sally's eyes went wide.

"I understand boss, i'll meet you there" Gabriel said before hanging off and walks off as Sally watches him before opening the door and looks down the corridor and makes her way down it.

* * *

Gabriel was seen on the beach about to dig up the principal again before putting down the shovel and opens up the coffin before Sally sneaks up behind him and picks up the shovel and swings it at Gabriel and whacks him on the back of his head with it as he grunted in pain and fell onto the floor and turns and faces Gabriel as Sally pushes the shovel against his throat.

"Alright pal, i heard you talking about the principal, where is he?" Sally threatened.

"Go spit bitch" Gabriel threatened before Sally pushes the shovel a bit more as Gabriel struggles to breath.

"The coffin, he's in the coffin…" Gabriel said as she removes the shovel from Gabriel as she struggles to breath as she picks up Gabriel and throws him out of the way as she attempts to open the coffin to notice it was locked with a key.

"Excuse me madame, just what do you think you're doing there?" a voice said from behind her as she turns around to notice Gary standing there while crossing his arms.

"Gary, oh thank god, it's the principal, we have to get him out, he's stuck in there by Gabriel, he said he was working for someone" Sally said before looking down at the coffin and attempts to look around for the key as Gary pulls out a key.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Gary asked as Sally turns and faces him again and notices the key he was holding.

"Yeah that's it, now let the principal out!" Sally said to him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen madame, that's the thing about having henchmen like Gabriel here, they always fuck up the job no matter what" Gary said as Sally's eyes wide.

"You, you're behind this, but why, you're a prefect" Sally said.

"A prefect who got tired of all the rules, do you have any idea what it's like to be underneath the shadows of all the teachers in this school, it feels like a homeless people watching the ignorant people walking past him as they don't give him change, that's exactly what it's like, now, a university without a principal like that, is a free university, slowly getting rid of all the teachers, one, by, one, nobody can stop me" Gary said.

"Stanley can stop you" Sally said with a glare.

"You might be true, but he hasn't found out yet has he, Gabriel get her into the coffin" Gary said as Gabriel gets up and grabs Sally as she elbows her in the gut as she falls onto the floor in pain as Gary tries to grab Sally as she kicks him between the legs and headbutts him.

"I learned that from Stanley" Sally said before spin kicking at Gary as he rolled out onto the floor as a gunshot was heard as Sally yelped out in pain as thunder and lightning strike in the background as Sally looks down at her chest to notice it was bleeding as she turns and faces Gabriel who was aiming a gun at her as she slowly fell onto the floor dead as Gary then got up and crawls towards her.

"Sally, Sally come on wake up now, SALLY!" Gary said checking her pulse and puts his hands on her chest as he looks at his bloody hands before looking up at Gabriel and then gets up and walks towards him.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!" Gary roared before snatching the gun from Gabriel and then bashes him on the head with it as he fell onto the floor.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS THING FROM, AND NOW YOU JUST MADE THINGS A WHOLE LOT WORSE WITH THIS, WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO JUST SHOOT HER!" Gary roared out before throwing the gun into the ocean.

"Boss, she was beating us fair and square…" Gabriel grunted in pain while lying on the floor.

"You could have knocked her out, but killing like that is not an option" Gary said angrily to him before looking down at Sally's body.

"Now i gotta find someway to get rid of this body, besides if the police finds out she's dead, and we're responsible, we're dead fucking meat, you wanna know why, because she's the chief's daughter" Gary said as Gabriel's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry boss, i…, i didn't know…" Gabriel said.

"Well you can forget your fucking apology, because it won't change anything now that the girl's dead" Gary said before picking up Sally's body.

"Right now, there is one thing you can do, help me get rid of the body and the evidence, including the blood" Gary said before walking off while carrying Sally as Gabriel proceeds to clean up any evidence.

* * *

Gary entered a cave and places Sally's body in a secret part of the cave as he looks down at her body and sighs.

"I never intended for anyone to get killed, especially anyone that my best friend seems to take some interest in" Gary said to himself before getting up and walking off.

* * *

Gabriel manages to get rid of all of the evidence before Gary walks back and notices Gabriel and glares at him.

"Boss, what will happen if Roberts finds out?" Gabriel asked with concern.

"Don't worry about him, i'll come up with a way to keep him off our trail, and to think that the girl has runaway, not been killed off" Gary replied before walking off as Gabriel watches him walk off before quickly walking off after him.


	10. Stanley Finds Out!

Stanley walks up to Sally's door.

"Sally?" Stanley asked before knocking again and hears someone walking up before turning around to notice Gary was standing there.

"Looking for Sally, she just left the University to have a word with her father" Gary said.

"Without telling me, i just wanted to talk to her, did she say when she'll be back?" Stanley asked.

"No she did not, but hopefully she shouldn't be long, the girl should be careful on going up there alone, she's good as dead" Gary said.

"Gary!" Stanley shouted out to him.

"Sorry, that was a bit harsh wasn't it, my apologies bud" Gary said as Stanley sighs before walking off as Gary looked at him.

* * *

Stanley was later shown driving his boat to the city's docks and then hopped off the docks and then walks into a phonebooth and calls someone.

* * *

Chief Yoomer was seen reading papers in his office before his phone rings as he answers it.

"Chief Yoomer, F.P.D, how may i help you today?" Chief Yoomer spoke to the phone.

"Hey Chief, it's Stanley, the blue yoshi you talked to yesterday" Stanley's voice spoke from the phone.

"Stanley, how you doing kid?" Chief Yoomer spoke to the phone.

"Doing great thanks, listen i need to speak with your daughter at the police station if she's there" Stanley's voice spoke from the phone.

"Sally, she never turned up at the police station" Chief Yoomer spoke to the phone while raising his eyebrow.

"But she was on her way to you" Stanley's voice spoke from the phone.

"No she would have told me if she did, besides i have been trying to call her for the past few minutes, but got no response, did she tell you she was coming to visit me?" Chief Yoomer spoke to the phone.

* * *

Stanley was still in the phonebooth on the phone to Chief Yoomer

"No my friend Gary did" Stanley's voice spoke to the phone as his eyes went wide.

"Gary, who's Gary" Chief Yoomer's voice spoke from the phone.

"I have to go" Stanley said before hanging up and ran off.

* * *

Chief Yoomer was still on the phone in his office.

"Stanley wai…" Chief Yoomer spoke to the phone before getting hung up by Stanley and puts the phone down and then looks down at a draw and then opens it up to reveal a revolver and picks it up along with boxes of ammo and then walks out of his office.

* * *

Stanley quickly got into his boat as he drove off towards University Island and then parks into the cave and then gets out of the boat and ties it up to a post before noticing a trail of blood next to him and then follows it to notice Sally's dead body.

"SALLY!" Stanley shouted out before kneeling down at her to notice blood was on her chest and then checks her pulse as his eyes went wide.

"No, NO…" Stanley roared in anger before getting up and placing his head on a rockwall and starts to cry and he closes his eyes and then opens his eye in anger before turning to face the beach and then hears a police siren and turns to notice Chief Yoomer driving his boat towards the University and parks it next to Stanley's as he gets out of the boat and walks towards Stanley.

"Stanley i don't like getting hung up, now what's the issue" Chief Yoomer said before noticing the tears in Stanley's eyes before Stanley moves out of the way and shows Sally's body to Chief Yoomer as he eyes went wide as he walks towards his daughter and then hugs her body while crying as Stanley would hear someone walking on the beach and notices Gabriel walking onto the beach with a shovel and digs something up as Stanley raises an eyebrow at him.

"Chief" Stanley whispered to Chief Yoomer before placing his daughter gently and walks towards Stanley to notice Gabriel digging up something and then stops digging and then reaches out into something to notice a coffin door.

"Why is there a coffin?" Stanley asked before he and Chief Yoomer slowly walk towards Gabriel.

"Gabriel, i can't breathe in here anymore…" Principal Mander's voice said as Stanley's eyes went wide.

"Face it Principal, nobody is here to come and rescue you" Gabriel said with a grin before Stanley taps him on the shoulder as Gabriel turns and faces Stanley as his eyes went wide before Stanley grabs Gabriel and then headbutts him and then threw him onto the floor.

"Deal with him Chief" Stanley said to Chief Yoomer before nodding and walks towards Gabriel and proceeds to handcuff him as Stanley then walks towards Principal Mander and then unties him and then helps him out of the coffin as Principal Mander hugs him.

"Oh i'm so glad to see you, i been in there for 3 days now, i thought i was gonna die" Principal Mander said.

"Don't worry Principal, it's all over now, besides we got the culprit behind your kidnapping anyway" Stanley said.

"No, he's just the foot soldier, the mastermind is still in the University, and i know who he is since he walked into my office and shot me with a sleeping dart, that son of a bitch, i trusted him" Principal Mander said.

"Principal tell me who it is" Stanley said as Principal Mander sighs.

"Gary, it's your friend Gary" Principal Mander replied as Stanley's eyes went wide.


	11. Arrested!

Gary was in his room packing up stuff in his suitcase really quickly before closing it and gets up while grabbing the suitcase and opens the door to notice Stanley was on the other side of it crossing his arms giving Gary a glare.

"Stanley, what brings you here?" Gary said with a chuckle.

"How could you do this, you buried the principal on the beach, you killed the one person i was starting to get attracted to, you were my best friend, we made an oath back as kids that we would follow the law no matter that, and you broke my heart by breaking that oath" Stanley said while walking towards as Gary backs up towards the window.

"Bro, chill" Gary said.

"No Gary, it's time to take you prison, along with your friends" Stanley said before Chief Yoomer walks into the room holding a suitcase as Gary glares at them.

"You want me, then come and get me" Gary said before running towards the window and then jumps out of it and lands on both of his feet and ran off as Stanley & Chief Yoomer look out of the window to notice Gary running off.

"Son of a bitch, how mad is he?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"He's basically like me, but i know how to get him in your hands" Stanley said before the duo ran off.

* * *

Gary ran through the University onto the beach and towards Stanley's boat and jumps onto it and turns it in as he yelped out in pain before passing out as Principal Mander was shown to aim a taser at him as Stanley & Chief Yoomer ran towards them and looks down at him.

"Get him up" Chief Yoomer said as Stanley nodded and got Gary up.

* * *

Gary, Gabriel, & the Koopa Troopas were in handcuffs sitting in a police boat as it later drives off from the University as loads of students & teachers watch as Stanley was also watching while crossing his arms as Principal Mander & Chief Yoomer walk up to him.

"I like to thank you, for helping out bring in the people who kidnapped the Principal and killed my daughter, you know, we could use someone on the force like you, we could do with someone your type" Chief Yoomer said to Stanley who then chuckled.

"I wish i could, but i can't, i rather avoid going anywhere near publicity like that, i'm trying my best to avoid hurting people like you, i'm not a superhero, i'm just an ordinary guy, who needs a life, and joining the police force is not something i want, i'm sorry Yoomer, but i hope you'll enjoy your daughter's funeral" Stanley said before walking off as Principal Mander & Chief Yoomer watch him.

"He's a good kid isn't he?" Chief Yoomer said to Principal Mander.

"Yeah…" Principal Mander replied.

* * *

Stanley enters his room and lies down on his bed and looks at the picture of Stanley & Gary together and then starts to tear up and looks at his suitcase.

* * *

Stanley was seen holding an umbrella with a suitcase walking on the beach towards his boat while it was raining heavily and gets in the boat and puts his suitcase down and then turns his boat on and then drives away from the University.

Gary, Gabriel, and the Koopa Troopas were seen in a police van together as Gary pulls a toothpick out of his mouth and uses it to take his cuffs off.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow at him as Gary then takes off everyone else's cuffs.

"Getting us out of here, we're gonna come up with a plan to get back to that University, only this time, we're taking it over properly" Gary said before opening up the back door and then climbs onto the side of the van and then makes his way towards the front of it and opens up the driver's door and punches the driver in the face before throwing him out of the van before kicking the other policeman in the passenger seat who goes out of the van through the door as Gary gets into the driver's seat and drives the van away as Gary then opened up a hatch to the back of the van as Gabriel climbed through the window and sat down next to Gary.

"What do we do about Roberts though?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't worry, i got plans for him" Gary replied with a grin as Gabriel grins back as the van drives off towards the sunset.

The camera cuts to a motel.

* * *

Stanley was seen entering the motel and then places his suitcase down on the floor and closes the door and then looks out the window to notice it was still raining before lying down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Chief Yoomer was with the two policemen who were kicked out of the van by Gary.

"You let them get away, how the fuck did you let him get away?" Chief Yoomer shouted out at the policemen in anger.

"We don't know chief, he just opened up the door and kicked us out" a policeman replied as Chief Yoomer sighed.

"I want a full city search, i need every fucking policeman, it doesn't matter who's on duty or not, i need everyone…" Chief Yoomer said.

"Everyone?" the Policeman asked.

"EVERYONE!" Chief Yoomer roared in anger before the policemen nod and ran off and got into their police cars and drove away as Chief Yoomer breathes heavily.

"Where are you Stanley, we could really use your help right now?" Chief Yoomer said to himself before looking back at the University and then ran towards his police car and got into it and then drove off towards the port as Chief Yoomer looks in the mirror as a police van then smashes into Chief Yoomer's car as it flipped over as Chief Yoomer fell unconscious as Gary got out of the van and walks towards Chief Yoomer and then drags him out of the vehicle and throws him in the back of the police van and closes and locks the door before hopping back into the driver's seat as the van then drives away.


	12. Gabriel v2

Gary was in an abandoned warehouse looking at shots on the table and smiles.

"Shut up!" Gabriel's voice was heard from outside as Gary sighs and picks up one of the shots before walking outside of a room to notice Gabriel punching Chief Yoomer in the stomach who was tied up to a chair.

"Summers!" Gary shouted out to him as Gabriel turns and faces Gary and then puts his hands behind his back.

"Alright you done enough" Gary said to him while walking up to the duo before Gabriel steps back and leans against a post as Gary looks up at Chief Yoomer who was glaring at him.

"You murdered my daughter, you deserve to rot in a cell along with your friends" Chief Yoomer said to him before spitting in Gary's eyes as he wipes the spit off and throws it onto the floor before Gary looks at him with a smile before grabbing him by the throat and slams him onto the floor along with the chair.

"Don't think i'll be behind any cell Mr. Yoomer, your daughter's death was not intentional, since some henchmen like to do their own thing…" Gary said while turning and face Gabriel and glare at him.

"Besides, Stanley won't be able to find out we got you, and plan to take over the University again" Gary said with a grin as Chief Yoomer's eyes went wide.

"He'll stop you…" Chief Yoomer said with a glare as Gary pulls out a shot and shows it to Chief Yoomer.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, so i'm gonna give this to Gabriel to help Stanley out a bit" Gary said with a grin before walking up to Gabriel and then grabs him and then shoves the shot into his neck and injects the stuff from the shot into Gabriel who then starts to feel dizzy and would start to get bigger as Gabriel grunts in pain.

"Boss, what did you do to me…" Gabriel grunted in pain.

"It's a little something that should help you out alot" Gary replied as Gabriel stops growing and roars as Gary looks up to reveal he's now a giant strong monster who looks at himself.

"You now should be strong enough to defeat Stanley, and Gabriel, make sure that it's messy" Gary said as Gabriel nodded and then ran towards the door and then smashes through them as he stops and breathes heavily with a smile before diving into the water.

* * *

The camera cuts to staff wandering around town hall as a car flies through a window, just missing a few staff as Gabriel climbs through the window and looks at the staff with a grin as they run off while screaming as guards with guns walk up to him.

"ALRIGHT FREEZE!" a guard shouted out as Gabriel knocked them flying into different things as they get knocked out.

* * *

The Mayor who was an Oshawott wearing a bowtie hears the commotion outside.

"What is going on out there?" the Oshawott said before Gabriel smashes through the doors as a guard with a baton smacks him in the face with it as the baton smashes as Gabriel smiles before grabbing the guard and then throws him out the window as the guard screams as Gabriel walks towards the mayor while grinning and grabs him by the throat and lifts him in the air.

"If you're gonna kill me, kill me…" the Oshawott said.

"I'm not gonna kill you, i just need you to send a message to someone i know" Gabriel replied with a grin.

* * *

Stanley was seen wandering through the streets before noticing a bunch of news reporters standing outside of town hall.

"We just received word that the mayor has been kidnapped by a Pikachu on steroids, the suspect has been identified as Gabriel Summers" a news reporter as Stanley freezes upon hearing the name.

"A criminal who escaped from a police van yesterday along with his boss Gary Thompson, who have also rumoured to have kidnapped Chief Yoomer of the Fictopia Police Department" a news reporter said as Gabriel then jumps out onto the lawn and roars at everyone before walking towards a news reporter and grabs the cameraman and lifts him in the air holding his camera up to his face.

"I want Stanley Roberts, tell him to come here right now, i want to speak with him in person…" Gabriel spoke into the camera as Stanley backs up before noticing a tow truck in the distance and ran towards it.

"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO BE HERE OR ELSE THE MAYOR WILL BE NO MORE!" Gabriel roared at the cameraman before a tow truck suddenly hits Gabriel who went flying, who just misses the cameraman as Gabriel landed on a fountain while grunting in pain as the tow truck slams on the brakes as Stanley got out of the tow truck and looks down at him to notice he was unconscious and took a close look at him as Gabriel quickly got up and then grabs Stanley by the neck.

"Hello Roberts, did you miss me?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, i missed that stench" Stanley replied before Gabriel glares at Stanley who then makes him go flying onto the grass as he grunted in pain.

* * *

Gary was watching the whole town hall action from a live news feed on tv as Gary grins as Chief Yoomer notices and pulls out a pocket knife and starts cutting himself free as he successfully does before walking towards Gary while picking up a trophy.

"Hey Thompson" Chief Yoomer said to him who turns and faces Chief Yoomer who smacks him in the face with the trophy as he falls onto the floor as Chief Yoomer smacks him again with the trophy knocking him out as Chief Yoomer pulls out some handcuffs and cuffs him to a post before running out of the warehouse.

* * *

Gabriel walks towards Stanley onto the lawn who slowly tries to back away as Gabriel puts his foot on his chest as Stanley grunted in pain.

"You lost this time…." Gabriel said to him before picking up Stanley and then throws him into a statue and bashes against it and then falls unconscious as Gabriel grins and turns and faces the news reporters before letting out a roar as the news reporters back up a bit with panic before Gabriel picks up Stanley and then drags him into the town hall as the news reporters watch with concerned look on their faces.


	13. The Rescue

Stanley later woke up in the town hall tied up and gagged in a room before noticing Gabriel standing at the door.

"Sorry Roberts, but you have been a pain in the ass ever since we met you, and this is was just a way to get your attention, so i hope you'll enjoy your time being chill in here" Gabriel said before turning the lights on to reveal it was the freezer as Gabriel turns a switch which makes the freezer go to it's coldest to -89 and then walks out of the room and closes the door as Stanley struggles to move due to it freezing in there.

* * *

Gabriel wanders down the corridor as Chief Yoomer who was hiding behind a curtain steps out of it and then walks towards the freezer and then opens up the door.

"Stanley" Chief Yoomer said before looking around the freezer and looks around for him and notices him unconscious on the floor as Chief Yoomer picked up Stanley and then carries him out of the freezer and then places him on the floor before closing the freezer door as Chief Yoomer looks at Stanley with concern.

"Come on kid, you can make it, don't die on me now" Chief Yoomer said to Stanley before picking him up and carries him outside and towards paramedics.

"Warm this man asap, but don't take him away, i need him here to help solve a case" Chief Yoomer said to the paramedics who nodded and then proceed to warm up Stanley.

* * *

Gabriel was soon entering the room where the mayor was being held in as Gabriel grabs him and pins him against a wall.

"Sorry mr. mayor, but you were never my target, all i wanted was Stanley Roberts, and now, he's out cold for good" Gabriel said before smiling.

"You left him in the freezer to rot, you monster" the mayor said before Gabriel punches him in the gut and then throws him onto the floor.

"Unless you plan to join him, that would be great thanks" Gabriel said with a smile before dragging the mayor out of the room towards the freezer and opens the door and looks to notice Stanley was no longer there as he quickly drops the mayor and goes into the room and looks around for Stanley.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gabriel roared before the mayor ran off as Gabriel notices and ran off after him.

* * *

Stanley later woke up in the ambulance now free from being tied up and gagged and then rubs his head and looks around.

"How did" Stanley said to himself.

"I found you and got you out" Chief Yoomer said to Stanley who was behind him as Stanley turns and faces with a smile.

"Good to see you're awake kid" Chief Yoomer said with a smile as Stanley smiles back.

"What about Summers?" Stanley asked.

"He's still in the hall, with the mayor as his hostage, he's too strong for us to stop him" Chief Yoomer replied.

"Not strong enough" Stanley said before stepping out of the ambulance and ran towards the city hall.

"Stanley wait!" Chief Yoomer shouted out before running off after Stanley before stopping and then looks at Stanley entering city hall.

* * *

Gabriel was still walking down the corridors, looking for the mayor.

"Mr. mayor, where are you hiding?" Gabriel said before hearing whimpering from behind the door and then grins and then rips the door off to notice the mayor hiding in the closet.

"Found you" Gabriel said with a grin before grabbing the mayor and drags him out of the closet.

"Please, leave me alone, you got what you wanted" the mayor begged as Gabriel pins him against a wall.

"I did have what i wanted at first, but it turns out, it got away from me again, it's hard to catch this rat, so you're gonna help me find it" Gabriel threatened before drags the mayor.

* * *

Gabriel was later shown to drag the mayor onto the roof and then hangs up over the edge as the mayor whimpered.

"Please, don't do this…" the mayor begged as tears drop from his eyes as Gabriel grins.

* * *

Stanley was seen climbing up a ladder at the back of the city hall and climbs up onto the roof and notices Gabriel holding the mayor by the edge and then sneaks towards him while hiding behind a chimney.

"Goodbye mr. mayor" Gabriel said with a grin before dropping the mayor as he screams and hangs onto the edge of the city hall roof as Gabriel looks down at him with a grin and was about to stomp on him as Stanley notices with wide eyes and looks around for something to use and then notices a brick and picks it up and then throws it at the back of Gabriel's head and then hits his head as Gabriel starts to feel dizzy and stumbles onto the floor and then looks around before noticing Stanley standing there while glaring at him.

"Roberts…" Gabriel said with a glare.

"It's over Summers, you lost once again" Stanley said to him before kicking him in the face knocking him out as Stanley walks towards the mayor and then helps him up onto the floor and lies him down onto the floor.

"You ok mr. mayor?" Stanley asked.

"Never felt any better" the mayor replied as Gabriel's eyes opened up as thunder was heard as it starts to rain as Gabriel slowly gets up as the mayor notices as his eyes go wide.

"LOOK OUT!" the mayor shouted out as Stanley turns and faces Gabriel who then rammed into Stanley as the duo went flying off the roof with a scream as the mayor watches the duo fall off the roof in horror.


	14. Stanley VS Gabriel

Stanley got up off the grass as the sprinklers activate and rubs his eyes and looks around to notice Gabriel unconscious on the floor and slowly walks towards him as Stanley turns him over as Gabriel then grabbed Stanley by the throat and pulls him close to up his face.

"Nice try Roberts" Gabriel said to him before throwing Stanley far as he fell onto the grass as he grunted in pain as Gabriel got up and slowly walks towards Stanley.

"It's a shame really, the boss was really going to let you walk out of this one, but you decided to get in the way, and that's something i'm really happy about" Gabriel said to Stanley before grabbing his back and then lifts him in the air above his head.

"Because that means i get to finish you off myself, by breaking you" Gabriel shouted out as he gets smacked on the back of the head with a police baton as the duo fell onto the floor as Stanley looks up to notice Chief Yoomer standing there with his baton while breathing heavily as Stanley smiles as Gabriel gets up and glares at Chief Yoomer.

"You fuck" Gabriel said.

"Baton!" Stanley shouted out as Chief Yoomer throws the baton at Stanley who catches it.

"Hey big guy, you wanna dance, come on let's dance" Stanley taunted Gabriel who turns and faces Stanley who smacks Gabriel in the baton once and then uppercuts Gabriel in the face with the baton who then did a somersault and fell onto the floor with a thud.

"I'm supposed to be strong, and invincible…" Gabriel grunted out in pain.

"Looks like the effects Gary gave you are starting to wear off, give it up Summers, it's over" Chief Yoomer said.

"No, NO!" Gabriel shouted out before ramming into Stanley but does not budge him as Gabriel looks up at Stanley and chuckles as Stanley smiles before elbowing Gabriel in the back of the head as he falls onto the floor in pain as Stanley picked up Gabriel whose face was now bleeding from all the impact from Stanley.

"Please, don't do this" Gabriel said while crying tears.

"You should have thought about that Summers, you killed the chief's daughter, the only woman i ever loved, you kidnap the principal, along with the chief, and you try to kill me using some kind of super steroid drug, well guess what, you crossed the fucking line" Stanley said to Gabriel before headbutting Gabriel knocking him out as Stanley then breathed heavily as Chief Yoomer looks at him as Stanley starts to collapse as Chief Yoomer catches him.

"Easy there Stanley, i gotcha you bud" Chief Yoomer said as Stanley passes out from exhaustion as the camera zooms out from the duo as police surround the scene as the camera fades to black.

* * *

The camera fades from black to reveal Stanley waking up in a hospital bed and looks around to notice the room was empty as a door was heard opening as Stanley looks at the door to notice Chief Yoomer walking in as the duo smile at each other.

"Glad to see you're awake" Chief Yoomer said.

"Never felt any better, what actually happened?" Stanley asked as Chief Yoomer walked up to a chair next to Stanley and sat down on it.

"You fell unconscious from all the impact Gabriel gave you, and his effects wore off, he's behind bars now" Chief Yoomer said.

"And what about Gary, did you manage to get Gary yet?" Stanley asked.

"Not yet, but i sent a swat team to his location, they should deal with him and bring him in" Chief Yoomer replied.

* * *

A swat team of 3 was seen entering the warehouse Gary was in and wander around looking around as Gary was seen hiding behind crates, spying on them before sneaking off.

"Do you see the suspect yet" a swat member shouted out while looking around.

"Negative!" another swat member shouted out in the background.

"Alright, we're not gonna stop looking until this entire place is searched" the swat member shouted out before Gary grabs the swat member's shotgun and bashes him in the head with it before aiming at his head, firing the gun which blasts the swat member's head as he went flying.

"SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED!" a swat member nearby shouted out.

"Shit!" Gary shouted out before running off as two swat members aim at Gary and shoot at him as he dives behind cover.

"Cover me!" a swat member shouted out, slowly walking towards Gary's location as the other swat member follows him as they slowly walk towards Gary's cover who then pokes his head out from behind cover and shoots at the swat member who went flying into the other swat member as the one Gary shot was now dead as the swat member grunted in pain as Gary got up and slowly walks towards him and grabs his uniform and lifts his helmet up.

"Where is Stanley Roberts" Gary threatened.

"I don't know man…" the swat member said before Gary picks up the swat member and then drags him towards a table saw and turns it on.

"WHERE IS STANLEY ROBERTS!" Gary roared.

"He's in a hospital" the swat member said.

"What hospital" Gary said.

"St Crystal Hospital" the swat member replied.

"Thanks" Gary said before shoving the dude's face into the table saw as he screamed out in pain as Gary looks away as blood is squirted onto him as the swat member dies as Gary made a disgusted face as he turns the table saw off.

"Could really do with a bath, before going after Roberts" Gary said before walking out of the warehouse and towards the ocean and then dives into it.


	15. Hospital Duel

Later at night Stanley was still lying on in his hospital bed asleep before hearing a car alarm going off which wakes him up and then gets up and walks towards the window and peeks through the blinds to notice Gary and the other Koopa Troopas walking towards the hospital.

"Ah shit" Stanley whispered out before looking around and notices a couple of gas tanks in a cabinet.

* * *

Gary and the others enter the hospital as the receptionist notices them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, visiting hours are closed" the receptionist said to the duo before Gary pulls out a silencer pistol and fires it at the receptionist, killing the receptionist instantly who fell onto the floor as Gary walks into the reception desk and sits down on a chair and types on a computer to find out where Stanley is and soon finds his room.

"Got him, let's go boys" Gary said before he along with the koopa troopas walk off down the corridor and enter a lift and presses the button for the third floor as the lift goes up to the third floor as everyone gets out of the elevator when it reaches the third floor and soon walks outside of Stanley's room as Gary looks through the window to notice Stanley lying down underneath the sheets as Gary grins.

"Alright get in there and shoot the bed" Gary ordered as a koopa troopa kicks open the door and shoots at the bed as it suddenly hisses and explodes to reveal it wasn't Stanley wasn't under the sheets but the two gas tanks Stanley saw as all of the koopa troopas and Gary were sent flying into walls by the impact as Stanley jumped down from an air vent and then kicks at a koopa troopa before another one attempts to pounce Stanley but elbows him and throws him into a koopa troopa before kicking another one in the face as Gary got up and grunted and notices Stanley knocking out the last conscious koopa troopa who turns and faces Gary who slowly backs away while aiming his gun at Stanley.

"You were my best friend, why would you do this" Stanley asked Gary.

"Because times change now, i got sick and tired of being ordered around, Universities aren't fun, and they were never fun" Gary replied.

"I can understand that, but kidnapping the principal and then killing the girl of my dreams, and now you're losing your mind entirely, everything sane about you is now gone, you're crazy" Stanley said.

"I AM NOT FUCKING CRAZY!" Gary roared in anger before shooting Stanley in the anger as he grunted in pain.

"Besides, there is nothing you can do now, i'm making my way back to the University, and turning into a nuclear base, with enough power to destroy the whole city, and you can't stop me" Gary said before shooting the sprinklers which turns them on as a drop lands on Stanley's eye as he almost gets blinded by it as Gary ran off as Stanley notices Gary running off and ran off after him.

* * *

A helicopter piloted by koopa troopas was seen landing on the roof as Gary ran onto the roof and notices the helicopter and boards it as Stanley ran onto the roof as Gary looks at Stanley and pulls out a grenade and throws it at Stanley who notices it and dives out of it's way as it explodes as he looks at the helicopter flying off away from the helicopter.

"SHIT!" Stanley shouted out before slamming his fist down on the floor and then grunts in pain and holds his bleeding shoulder and then pulls out his phone and calls Chief Yoomer.

"Hello" Chief Yoomer's voice spoke from the phone.

"Chief Yoomer, Gary is making his way back to the University, he's lost his mind and he's got a lot of dangerous weapons, so i'm asking you and your men to stand down, he's mine to deal with, you got to let me go after him" Stanley spoke to the phone.

"No Roberts, it's too risky, i'm not letting you go there by yourself" Chief Yoomer's voice spoke from the phone.

"If i don't act quickly, Gary is going to use a nuclear weapon to destroy the city, i have to stop him now, goodbye Chief" Stanley spoke to the phone.

"Wait don't" Chief Yoomer's voice spoke from the phone before Stanley hung up and walks downstairs.

* * *

Stanley walks out of the hospital and got onto a motorbike and puts the helmet on and then drives off away from the hospital.

* * *

Principal Mander was seen walking in his office before hearing a helicopter land and looks out the window to notice the helicopter Gary was in landing as Principal Mander walks away from the window.

* * *

Principal Mander walks towards the helicopter as the koopa troopas get off the helicopter.

"Excuse me, you lot have no right to land your helicopter here" Principal Mander said to the koopa troopas who stands next to the helicopter before Gary pokes Principal Mander on the shoulder who turns and faces him as Gary punches Principal Mander in the face knocking him out as Gary strokes his hand in pain.

"Man it feels like punching a brick wall, now then tie the principal up, but not on a beach, tie him up and gag him in the closet" Gary said as the koopa troopa's nod and pick up the Principal and drag him away as Gary looks around at the University before sighing.

"I'm not gonna lie, i really did enjoy this place, but all good things must come to an end" Gary said before walking towards a crate in the helicopter and opens it up to reveal a nuclear laser weapon.

"And when i fire this on the city, it's gonna become nothing but a nuclear war zone in my image" Gary said to himself with a chuckle before picking up the crate and carries it away.

* * *

Stanley soon arrives at the port on the motorbike and gets off it and then ran towards his boat and boards it and tries to start it but the engine blows up, making a hole in the boat as it starts to sink as Stanley quickly hopped off the boat and onto the port watching his boat sink underwater.

"Hey it's a shame bro, your boat looks really nice, hey why don't you come join us on our party boat back to University Island" a Golduck said to Stanley.

"No thanks i'm good, wait you're going to University Island" Stanley said before the Golduck nods.

"I need a lift back there, can you get me there asap, i got a class to attend to and i'm running late" Stanley said.

"Help yourself" the Golduck said.

"Thank you" Stanley said before the duo board the boat as it drives off away from the port.


	16. Return To The Island

A koopa troopa was standing at the port as a boat soon arrives on University Island as he walks towards the boat as Stanley pretending to be drunk while holding a bottle was standing on the boat.

"Hey man, you here to have a good day, i'm here for one" Stanley said in a drunken tone before stumbling off the boat and lands on the port as the koopa troopa sighs and walks towards him.

"Come on pal, you need to turn back now, it's not safe here" the koopa troopa said to him.

"Ah come on man, i'm just here to order some takeout" Stanley said in a drunken tone before quickly smashing the bottle on the koopa troopa's head who screams in pain as Stanley grabs him by the throat and pins him to the floor.

"Alright pal, enough fucking games, where is Thompson" Stanley said.

"Go spit…" the koopa troopa said to him before Stanley punches the koopa troopa in the face as he grunted in pain.

"WHERE IS THOMPSON!" Stanley shouted out in anger.

"Principal's office, look just don't hurt me anymore…" the koopa troopa said while crying and covers his face.

"You should have thought about it before joining the wrong side" Stanley said before taking the koopa troopa's and weapons and picks him up and throws him on the boat next to the other students.

"Take him to jail…" Stanley said.

"What about you, what are you going to do?" Golduck asked Stanley.

"I got a score to settle with a friend" Stanley replied before walking off towards the University as the Golduck looks down at the koopa troopa and ties him up before driving the boat away from the island.

* * *

Gary was seen in the principal's office sharpening a knife and looks at a CCTV camera of the students being held hostage in the sports hall as he smiles.

"All these students here, and none of them are good at hand to hand combat like me, it's a shame Stanley isn't here to stop me, because there is no way he can get back to this island now" Gary said to himself before the radio was heard turning off as Gary picks it up.

"I told you no radios" Gary spoke to the radio.

"Oh i'm sorry Gary, i didn't get that order, because i don't work for a betraying piece of a shit for a friend" Stanley's voice spoke from the radio.

"Stanley, how did you get on the island…" Gary spoke to the radio.

"I got some help from other students, gave me a lift there, and give your men some more training if they work for you, because they ain't got shit on me" Stanley's voice spoke from the radio.

"Where are you" Gary spoke to the radio.

* * *

Stanley was seen wandering through University grounds.

"Wandering through the University, because the place is dead quiet, where are the students" Stanley spoke to the radio.

"You'll never find them Stanley, you'll be dead before you can manage to" Gary's voice spoke from the radio.

"I'm counting on it" Stanley spoke to the radio before hanging up and throws the radio into a fountain before walking off.

* * *

Gary puts his radio down before getting up and knocks some stuff of the desk in anger while screaming and breathes heavily and then picks up the radio.

"Guys, we have a situation, Stanley Roberts is on the island, get rid of him, but don't get creative with him, you call for backup asap, got it" Gary spoke to the radio before putting it down.

* * *

Stanley enters a building before looking around for anyone and then runs up some stairs before a koopa troopa sprays Stanley him with a fire extinguisher as he yelps as the koopa troopa bashes Stanley in the chest with it as he yelps before swinging at Stanley' s head but he knocks the fire extinguisher out of the koopa troopa's hand as the koopa troopa backs up as Stanley grabs the koopa troopa by the head and then turns to face him against the wall before bashing his head against it knocking him out as another koopa troopa leaps from the top of the stairs and lands on top of him as the duo fell onto the floor as the koopa troopa traps Stanley in a headlock.

"You'll never win" the koopa troopa said.

"I beg to differ" Stanley said before headbutting the koopa troopa in the face and then grabs him and traps him in a headlock aswell.

"Where are the students…" Stanley said.

"Fuck you" the koopa troopa replied before Stanley makes the headlock tighter making the koopa troopa struggle to breathe.

"Sports hall, sports hall" the koopa troopa said while struggling to breath.

"Thank you" Stanley said before grabbing the koopa troopa's head and then bashes his head on the floor knocking him out as Stanley grabs the duo's radios before throwing them in a bin and then grabs the duo.

* * *

Stanley shoves the duo who were now tied up and gagged into the janitor's closet and closes and locks the door.

"Jesus, why does the janitor always like a foul stench, even with two more foul stenches now in there" Stanley said to himself before walking off onto the university grounds and looks around.

"Now then, sports hall, where is sports hall" Stanley said to himself before noticing a map and runs towards it and looks at it and tries to find the sports hall and soon does in the sports building.

"Bingo" Stanley said before running off towards the sports building.


	17. The Fire

Stanley enters the sports building and looks around before coming across the sports hall and peeks into it to notice all of the students held hostage by a Koopa Troopa with a gun before looking behind him to notice a fire alarm before running it up and turns it on as the fire alarm goes off, turning the sprinklers all in the hall as Stanley ran into the hall towards the koopa troopa and pounces him before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Stanley shouted out before the students run out as Stanley ran off after him.

* * *

Gary who was still in the Principal's office hears the fire alarm before looking out the window and notices the students running out.

"NO NO NO!" Gary shouted out in anger before running out of the Principal's office.

* * *

Stanley ran past multiple students before running up to a phonebooth and gets into it and calls someone.

"Yoomer, i got the students out safely, get over to the University quick" Stanley spoke to the phone.

"What about you?" Chief Yoomer's voice asked from the phone.

"I'm going after Gary" Stanley spoke to the phone before hanging up and runs out of the phone booth as Gary then appears with a baseball bat and smacks Stanley with it, knocking him out.

"You ruined everything…" Gary said before picking up Stanley and carries him away.

* * *

Chief Yoomer later arrives at the island on a police boat with other police boats aswell as they load the students onto the boats.

"Alright all aboard everyone" Chief Yoomer shouted out before looking at the students and counts them.

"Get these students out of here, i gotta catch the mastermind" Chief Yoomer said to the policeman as they nod and drives away as Chief Yoomer pulls out his gun and ran off towards the University.

* * *

Stanley later woke up tied to a chair as he tries to break free.

"Don't bother squirming, these ropes aren't easy to get out of" Gary's voice said before Stanley looks up to notice Gary standing there with a baseball bat.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Stanley asked.

"Because people have to learn Stanley, i'm tired of being bossed around like this, and now you ruined everything, arrested Gabriel, knocked out my men, it's time to make you pay for this Stanley" Gary said before swinging the baseball bat at his chest before making Stanley grunt in pain as Stanley looks up at Gary with a glare.

"I'm going to stop you for good and bring you to justice" Stanley said.

"How are you going to when your hands are tied behind your back, and including a room that's on fire aswell" Gary said before pouring a gas canister onto Stanley.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS GARY, IT'S NOT TOO LATE, YOU CAN CHANGE!" Stanley shouted out.

"Nothing is too late, not anymore…" Gary said before pulling out a match and lights it before throwing the match onto the floor as the floor gets set on fire.

"Nice knowing you" Gary said before walking out of the room and locks the door as Stanley tries to break free from the chair before stumbling onto the floor and falls unconscious.

* * *

Chief Yoomer runs through the University and notices the smoke and fire before running towards it and enters the building.

"STANLEY!" Chief Yoomer shouted out before running upstairs and then ran down the corridor and notices smoke coming from the room as Chief Yoomer ran towards it and looks into the room to notice Stanley unconscious.

"STANLEY!" Chief Yoomer shouted out before trying to open the door before kicking it open as the door went flying off the hinges as Chief Yoomer ran towards Stanley and then unties him and then picks him up and carries him out of the room as the fire goes towards a gas tank as it explodes knocking Stanley & Chief Yoomer onto the floor as he gets up and looks down at Stanley.

"Oh no, don't you die on me boy…" Chief Yoomer said before attempting to do CPR on him as Stanley woke up while coughing.

"Oh thank god" Chief Yoomer said while hugging Stanley.

"You're a hard man to kill you know that" Chief Yoomer said.

"Yeah, i figured" Stanley said before looking around.

"You seen Gary?" Stanley asked.

"No" Chief Yoomer replied.

"Come on, we have to get him before he gets away again!" Stanley said before getting up and ran off.

"Stanley wait!" Chief Yoomer said before running off after him.

* * *

Gary was seen walking through the University holding his gun as he walks towards the helicopter and gets into it as Stanley ran out and notices Gary flying off with it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Stanley shouted out before running towards the helicopter and then stops as it flies away.

"He's not easy to bring down, he keeps going back and forth" Chief Yoomer said before Stanley notices a string and then looks at it to notice a crate and then slowly walks towards it and opens it up to reveal a bomb inside of it as the string gets pulled off it, activating it.

"It's a bomb!" Stanley shouted out to Chief Yoomer said to him as the bomb counts down from 10 minutes.


	18. Bomb Defusal

Stanley and Chief Yoomer run up to the bomb to take a close look at it.

"Ok, time to call bomb squad" Chief Yoomer said before running off as Stanley grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"No time, we're going to have to deal with this ourselves" Stanley said.

"But none of us have training in deactivating bombs, you're just a student" Chief Yoomer said.

"The amount of shit i have been through to protect this island from harm, i'm not letting it go down like this" Stanley said before walking up to the bomb and gently opens it up to notice a bunch of wires in it.

"But still, where would a student like Gary get something like this?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"The warehouse he was at earlier, he must have been hiding it out in storage, the warehouse was filled with military weapons, explosives, and many other things, seems like Gary's military training really payed off, luckily we both passed the training together as the top students there" Stanley said before looking at the wires.

"What do you see?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"Just a bunch of wires, now one of these should deactivate it, the only thing i need is something sharp to cut the bomb" Stanley replied as Chief Yoomer pulls out a switchblade knife and gives it to Stanley.

"Here" Chief Yoomer said as Stanley looks at the knife before taking it.

"Thanks" Stanley said before looking down at the wires.

"Ok i see, a black cable, a purple cable, and a white cable, now i gotta remember this carefully for bomb wires, cutting the white cable means i cannot cut a white or black cable after that, cutting the purple cable means i cannot cut a purple, green, orange or white cable, and if i cut the black cable, i cannot cut a white, green or orange cable, so playing this carefully means that i have to cut the purple cable, and then the black cable" Stanley said.

"Are you sure?" Chief Yoomer said.

"One way to find out" Stanley said before cutting the purple wire before proceeding to cut the black wire as he and Chief Yoomer close their eyes as the black wire is cut as the bomb deactivates as the duo open their eyes to notice the bomb has been deactivated as they breathe heavily and hug each other.

"You should really become a cop at this point" Chief Yoomer said with a smile.

"I can take my chances" Stanley said.

* * *

Gary was seen standing on a rooftop watching University Island with binoculars and looks at his watch.

"It's been 10 minutes, that bomb should have gone off by now" Gary said before getting a phone call and then pulls out his phone and notices the call was from Stanley and picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello Gary, sorry about your bomb, never leave your best friend to clean up your mess, because that bomb you had is now a bunch of scraps, thanks to my bomb training" Stanley's voice spoke from the phone as Gary's eyes twitches in anger.

"That's it, i'm fucking done with you interfering with my shit, now it's time to make this personal" Gary spoke to the phone before hanging up and then quickly speeds off towards the helicopter.

* * *

Stanley puts his phone away as Chief Yoomer walks up to him.

"Chief you need to get off this island now, it's time me and Gary make this personal" Stanley said.

"Stanley i can't let you do this" Chief Yoomer said before Stanley grabs his taser and tases Chief Yoomer's head knocking him out as Stanley catches him.

"I'm sorry about this…" Stanley said to Chief Yoomer before dragging his body gently to the fountain and places him by it before running off quickly.

* * *

The helicopter lands on a cliff on University Island as Gary gets out of the helicopter and then looks up to notice Stanley standing there with a glare while holding the switchblade knife behind his back as Gary pulls out his gun and aims at him.

"You wanted to make this personal, why not do it, just like old times, me and you, 1 vs 1, no firearms, just a good old fashioned fist fight, what do you say, pal?" Stanley said as Gary smiles before unloading the ammo from the gun and drops them both.

"Alright, whatever you say" Gary said before running towards Stanley who then cuts Gary on the chest as he grunts in pain and falls onto his knees.

"I may have said no firearms, but any sharp weapon counts, but i'm not going to kill you Gary" Stanley said.

"Funny, i was planning to kill you regardless" Gary said before pulling out his switchblade knife and stabs Stanley in the shoulder as he grunted in pain as the duo look at each other in the eye.

"Have fun bestie" Gary said to Stanley before pushing him onto the floor as Stanley grunted in pain as Gary walks towards the helicopter and gets in it and then turns it on and steers it up a bit and turns it's rear end of the helicopter at Stanley and slowly backs up towards him, attempting to chop him up with the propeller as he rolls out of the way quickly and then makes his way towards the helicopter and climbs into it and grabs Gary who punches Stanley in the face as he stumbles out of the helicopter and hangs on tight on the side of it.

"You wanna fly, then let's fly" Gary said before making the helicopter fly away from University Island as Stanley hangs on tight and then starts to lose his grip as Gary watches.

"Say goodnight Stanley" Gary said with a grin before laughing as Stanley still tries to hang on tight before losing his grip as he falls as Gary looks back to notice Stanley was gone and smiles.

"Pathetic…" Gary said before flying off towards the city.


	19. Helicopter Chase

Stanley who's eyes were closed opens them to notice he was flying above water and looks up to notice a police officer hanging onto him in a police helicopter.

"Chief Yoomer told us you needed help" the police officer said to Stanley who smiles as the police officer drags him into the helicopter as the police officer pulls out a rifle and offers it to Stanley.

"Take this, it should have enough power to shoot that helicopter down" the police officer said to Stanley before he takes the rifle and cocks it as the police officer grabs another rifle and cocks it as the duo hang onto the side of the helicopter and follow Gary.

* * *

Gary was in the helicopter listening to music as the helicopter flies next to Gary as he looks right before looking ahead as he looks right again to notice Stanley and the police officer in it as Gary's eyes twitches in anger.

"WHY IS IT SO FUCKING TO GET RID OF YOU STANLEY!" Gary shouted out in anger before attempting to ram the helicopter as it bashes into it as the pilot almost loses control but manages to as Stanley & the police officer start shooting at the helicopter, putting holes into it as the duo run out of ammo and reload as Gary bashes into the side again, getting stuck in the side of it.

"Give me your baton" Stanley said as the police officer gives Stanley his baton as he takes it and then jumps into Gary's helicopter as the two helicopters fly off as Stanley walks up to Gary slowly and then aims the baton at his head as Gary notices and then makes the helicopter go up as Stanley slid to the back of the helicopter and bashes against the wall, dropping the baton as it falls out of the helicopter.

"Pity you decided to join the police Stanley, nasty police of scum they are" Gary said.

"The only scum around here is you Gary, you have now gone too far with all of this, and now, it's time for you to stop" Stanley replied while climbing up towards Gary.

"Never happening friend, i'll keep running from the police and you, cause there is nothing you can do to stop me" Gary said before Stanley climbs up next to Gary and then grabs his head and bashes it multiple times on the counter knocking Gary out as Stanley grabs the controls of the plane and pulls it down to make the helicopter straight as Stanley unbuckles Gary from the pilot seat and places him behind him as Stanley got into the pilot seat and flies the helicopter back towards University Island as a radio was heard going on.

"Stanley" Chief Yoomer's voice was heard on a radio as Stanley grabs the helicopter's radio and puts his mouth next to it.

"Hey Chief, how you doing?" Stanley spoke to the radio.

"Doing pretty well, a bit mad at you for tasing me" Chief Yoomer's spoke from the radio.

"I had to, just to keep you safe" Stanley spoke to the radio.

"Anyways what about Thompson?" Chief Yoomer's spoke from the radio.

"Knocked unconscious in the helicopter with me, and bringing him back to the University so i can pick you up there" Stanley spoke to the radio as Gary was seen waking up with a groan.

"Good, see you there" Chief Yoomer's spoke from the radio before hanging up as Gary picks up his switchblade knife and grabs Stanley and points it at his neck.

"Turn this helicopter back now…" Gary said to him in anger.

"No, this is where it ends for you Gary…" Stanley said before back handing him in the face as Gary stumbles back and drops the knife as Gary then attempts to strangle him.

"What happened to the good times we had, you wanna brush it all away like this?" Gary asked.

"It was you who made me brush that away, what's past is past" Stanley said before making the helicopter go back as Gary went flying towards the back and hits his head and falls to the ground in pain as Stanley made the helicopter go flying towards University Island and then hears the fuel tank beeping and looks down to notice it was low.

"No no no, not now" Stanley said tapping on the fuel tank as the helicopter engines go off as the helicopter starts descending towards the island as Stanley hangs on tight.

* * *

Chief Yoomer walks out onto the cliff to notice the helicopter coming down as he smiles but his eyes went wide when noticing the helicopter going down too fast and pulls out his radio.

"Stanley pull up and slow down!" Chief Yoomer spoke to the radio.

"I wish i could, but the engines are out of fuel" Stanley's voice spoke to the radio as Chief Yoomer's eyes went wide before running off.

* * *

Stanley tried to pull up but couldn't as Gary went up to Stanley and attempts to strangle him.

"We'll die together in the helicopter crash, just like the best buddies we are" Gary said as Stanley elbows Gary in the chest before pushing him to the back of the helicopter as it crashes and flips and turns as Stanley went flying out of the helicopter and lands on the ground with a thud as the helicopter stops flipping and lands on the edge of the cliff as Stanley looks up to notice the helicopter was now on fire.

"GARY!" Stanley shouted out as the helicopter soon falls off the cliff and then explodes, causing a crack at the bottom of the cliff as Stanley got up and turns back to notice Chief Yoomer running up to him as Stanley holds his arm as Gary climbs up the cliff from behind Stanley and sneaks towards him while snarling as Chief Yoomer's eyes went wide when noticing Gary.

"STANLEY!" Chief Yoomer shouted out as Stanley turns to face Gary as he uppercuts Stanley in the face as he went flying on the floor as Chief Yoomer pulls out his gun and aims at Gary but he quickly pulls out his and shoots Chief Yoomer who fell onto the floor.

"NO!" Stanley shouted out before getting up and pounces Gary as the duo struggle with the gun before Stanley smacks it out of his hand as it lands next to the edge of the cliff as Gary kicks Stanley off him as the duo lie on the floor as they slowly get up and face each other.

"Now, we going to have that proper fist fight this time?" Stanley asked.

"Oh you bet, i'm going to wipe your fucking blood all over your grave…" Gary threatened before the duo stretch their muscles before running towards each other.


	20. Stanley VS Gary

Stanley and Gary ran up to each other as Stanley rams into Gary and bashes him into a rock and punches him the chest multiple times before Gary grabs Stanley's head and knees him in the face before headbutting him in the face as Stanley fell onto the floor.

"This could have been so much easier if i join sides, but no, you had to obey the principal, you had to obey the law, rather then run away from it to do whatever you want, the easy life" Gary said to Stanley.

"You been running long enough now Gary" Stanley said before picking up a rock and whacks Gary's legs with it as Gary grunted in pain and fell onto the floor and then Stanley gets up on top of Gary and punches him in the face.

"ALL THIS VIOLENCE HAS LED TO THIS GARY, THIS WAS YOUR DECISION, NOT MINE!" Stanley shouted out in anger before punching Gary in the face again who spits blood in Stanley's face who gets blinded by it and gets up and wipes the blood off his face and turns to face Gary and then drop kicks Stanley in the chest as he fell onto the floor.

* * *

The cliff edge starts cracking from the impact of the helicopter, slowly cracking towards the top of it.

* * *

Stanley & Gary slowly got up and look at each other before getting into fighting positions as Gary walks up to Stanley and swings at him as Stanley dodges before Gary kicks Stanley in the chest as he went fell onto the floor.

"Stay down…" Gary said before Stanley kicks Gary between the legs as he holds it and falls to the floor in pain.

"Now we're even" Stanley said before noticing Chief Yoomer running up to him.

"Stay back Chief, i got this!" Stanley shouted out to Chief Yoomer who stops running.

"You sure?" Chief Yoomer shouted out.

"Positive" Stanley replied as Gary grabs some dust and throws it at Stanley blinding him for a bit before kicking him in the face.

"You don't look like you got this" Chief Yoomer said.

"I 100% HAVE GOT THIS!" Stanley shouted out before Gary pounces Stanley and then kicks him over his head as Gary rolled onto the floor as the duo turn to face each other before running up to each other as Stanley swings a punch at Gary as Gary blocks.

"You're going to have to be faster than that…" Gary said before grabbing Stanley's arm and then tries to twist it before using his other hand to punch Stanley in the chest and then the face before grabbing his face and bashes it against a rock as Stanley fell onto the floor.

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN STANLEY!" Gary shouted out.

* * *

The cracks on the cliff still go up it.

* * *

Stanley slowly gets up and faces Gary.

"No matter how many punches you throw at me, i'll always stand on my own two feet" Stanley said with a glare as Gary swung a punch at Stanley as he grabs his fist.

"This ends today, right now, on this very cliff" Stanley said before headbutting Gary on the face and then throws him near the cliff edge as Gary lies down in exhaustion as Chief Yoomer applauds.

"Nice work Stanley" Chief Yoomer said with a smile as Gary looks up to notice the gun and then grabs it as Chief Yoomer notices him.

"STANLEY!" Chief Yoomer shouted out before Gary shoots him as he fell onto the floor

"CHIEF!" Stanley shouted out while looking at him before turning to face Gary and ran towards him as Gary shoots at Stanley but misses as Stanley stops running towards him.

"That's far enough Stanley" Gary said before slowly getting up and aims at Stanley.

The cracks on the cliff are shown to almost reach the top of it.

Gary was still aiming at Stanley.

"Gary please, i'm your old friend, just put the gun down" Stanley said.

"Any last words" Gary said to Stanley.

"Yeah, goodbye, old friend" Stanley said as Gary smiles.

"Goodbye, old friend" Gary said before slowly pulling the trigger.

* * *

The cracks reach the top of the cliff as it starts to shake.

* * *

Gary gets caught in the cliff shaking and then stumbles and accidentally fires, shooting Stanley in the arm as he grunted in pain and fell onto the floor as the cliff starts collapsing underneath Gary, making him fall as Gary hangs onto a branch on the side of it as Stanley notices and ran up to Gary and lies down next to him as Gary looks down at the ocean and water below.

"Give me your hand Gary!" Stanley said as Gary looks up to notice Stanley reaching out for him as he looks back down at the water below smiling and looks up at Stanley.

"No, never…" Gary said with a snarl before letting go of the branch with a smile on his face as Stanley watches Gary fall in horror as Gary's dead body was shown on top of a rock before being dragged away by a tide as Stanley closes his eyes in sadness and then footsteps were heard behind him as he turns around to notice Chief Yoomer walking up to him.

"What happened to Gary?" Chief Yoomer asked as Stanley slowly got up while still looking down at the cliff.

"He dropped out of University" Stanley said before starting to feel dizzy as Chief Yoomer catches him as Stanley passes out.

"Hang on kid, i gotcha now, it's over, now you can rest easily" Chief Yoomer said to him as the camera fades to black.


	21. Sally's Funeral

The camera fades from black to show Stanley slowly waking up in a hospital bed with a bandage on his arm as he looks around and hears the door open to notice Chief Yoomer walking in.

"Good to see you been awake, you been out for a day" Chief Yoomer said as Stanley rubs his eyes.

"What happened?" Stanley asked.

"Well after Gary fell off a collapsing cliff, and you saying that one liner, you passed out from exhaustion, i honestly don't blame that for happening, you have been through a lot recently, but now you can finally rest" Chief Yoomer replied as Stanley tries getting up as Chief Yoomer stops him.

"I said rest" Chief Yoomer said.

"Chief, i'm fine…" Stanley said before Chief Yoomer backs up as Stanley gets out of bed as a doctor walks in.

"Mr. Roberts, may i check your arm" the doctor said.

"Alright make it quick, i'm really hungry, and hospital food is the worst kind of food, same goes for airplane food" Stanley replied as the doctor checks Stanley's arm.

"Well, your arm is fine Mr. Roberts, you are free to go" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Stanley said before he and Chief Yoomer walk down the corridor.

"So, you going to join the police force?" Chief Yoomer asked.

"No, i'm going to take a well deserve long rest from this, i'm probably most likely never going to do something like this again, but if i was a superhero i could possibly do, but i'm not immortal, i have a life, and not going to waste it by dealing with others like Gary" Stanley replied.

"But you saved Fictopia from a maniac, and i thank you for that, besides i think the press would want to meet you" Chief Yoomer said.

"Actually i prefer to keep myself anonymous, i don't usually like too much attention" Stanley replied before noticing a lot of reporters outside the door.

"Is there another way out?" Stanley asked.

"Car park entrance" Chief Yoomer replied as Stanley sped off there as Chief Yoomer walks up to the reporters and stands in front of them.

"Chief Yoomer, can you tell us who is the hero that is responsible for saving so many lives at University Island, and Fictopia" a reporter asked.

"I wish i could, but unfortunately the hero has made himself anonymous and does not want too much attention around him, but he does not plan to do something like this again" Chief Yoomer replied.

"And what if he does?" a reporter asked.

"Well, only time will tell, thank you, but i must get back to duty" Chief Yoomer said before walking off past the reporters and gets into a police car and drives away.

* * *

Stanley gets out of an elevator into the car park as a police car was seen driving towards Stanley and stops next to him to reveal Chief Yoomer driving it.

"Need a lift?" Chief Yoomer said.

"Anything to get away from these annoying ass reporters" Stanley said as he gets into the car before the duo drive off.

"Where we going?" Stanley asked.

"University Island, it's time to say goodbye to my daughter, a proper father should say goodbye to their children face to face, even if they are buried in a coffin" Chief Yoomer replied.

"I'm sorry if she was dragged into this" Stanley said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, and you didn't drag her into this, she stepped into after witnessing Summers bury the Principal" Chief Yoomer said.

"By the way, how is Summers anyway?" Stanley asked.

"Oh he's fine, losing the muscle and strength drugs, and is currently serving a life sentence for aiding a dangerous criminal" Chief Yoomer replied.

"Well, i always knew he was behind bars, always hated Summers, he was a massive asshole, but never thought he could be a criminal working for my used to be best friend" Stanley said.

"Sometimes we have to turn our back to people who stab us in the back" Chief Yoomer said.

"True, so why is Sally's grave on University Island, i thought it would be at a graveyard" Stanley asked.

"You'll see" Chief Yoomer replied.

* * *

Later on Stanley and Chief Yoomer are on University Island beach next to a coffin on a boat and places flowers on it as Chief Yoomer does the same aswell.

"May she rest in peace" Stanley said before lighting the boat on fire and pushes the boat into the ocean as it slowly sails away as Stanley & Chief Yoomer watch.

"She was a good girl, i don't know how i'm going to do without her now" Chief Yoomer said.

"She'll always be with you, with us, you fancy getting a coffee together" Stanley said.

"Sure" Chief Yoomer said with a smile as Stanley smiles back as the duo get into a police boat as it then drives away from University Island as the burning boat starts to sink with the coffin in it.

* * *

Meanwhile the camera pans into a cave and zooms towards a hole in the wall and stops to reveal a blue sparkling gem in it as the camera fades to black.


End file.
